I Stay In Love
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Jeff and Trish learned to become good friends. But what happens when one song changes their everything? It's Blue! First fic ever, so be kind enough to read and review -Oneshot-


Hey, it's Blue! First fic ever, so read and review! Be kind please, I'm still a noob...

I own nothing, this story is purely fictional (though I wish it was real) :|

* * *

Trish was upstairs, blow-drying her hair. She was just done with Raw and she was given a week off, since she was one of the most successful Divas to date. So, Vince was kind enough to give her a little break.

Most superstars would die for a break from the photo shoots, house shows, autograph sessions, and so on. But for Trish, she was a little disappointed. Sure she can have some relaxation for a change, but that means that she won't be seeing her ex-boyfriend, and now good friend, Jeff Hardy.

The tandem was once a couple, after their second on-screen story was launched. They both confessed that they felt something way back, but was too scared to admit because of who they were with. She was with Ron, he was with Beth. But when both broke apart with their supposed better half, they found each other, lost and in love. So, they were finally an item which was big in the locker room, and even bigger to the fans.

Trish dropped a salty tear. It made her cry to remember those beautiful, painful memories of Jeff and hers. What went wrong was unbelievable. They were the true image of the perfect couple, so it seems. Once they lasted for a few months, they started to fight mostly everyday and every night. They'd sometimes start with a sweet conversion, and then it'll turn into a scream fest. Tears drop and anger slices through the air. But after everything, they just give one last cold glare and leave without another word. But every other fight, it always end with Jeff crawling next to Trish, wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead and says "I'm sorry" with the gentlest voice you could ever imagine.

Now the tears continued to flow down her smooth skin of her cheek. Looks like her light make-up didn't work, since it was making a long, dark trail down her beautiful face.

_Why can't I forget you?_

She asked herself angrily. Of course she knew the definite answer, because she was still madly in love with him without a doubt.

She looked at the mirror, observing herself. She took one of her bracelets and threw it at the mirror.

"Look at yourself. This is why Jeff left you, you're ugly, and fat, and such a bitchy person..."

She continued to cry and cry, until she heard "Make It Work" by Ne-Yo ring. She wiped her face and removed her make-up before taking her phone. It was a call from the person she was thinking about the most.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tee." said a southern accent. She smiled through her tears. He was the only one allowed to call her that.

"Hey, Nero." He heard a chuckle over the phone. She missed his laugh.

"How's my best friend doing? Spending your one week of R and R wisely?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I miss you." She sighed and went over to her bed.

"Already? Well, don't worry, Tee. You're not the only one." She let out a small chuckle and a sniffle after.

"Hey, are you crying?" He sounded genuinely concerned and worried.

"Uh, n-no! I-it's just dust, nothing to worry about." Trish said trying to sound convincing.

"So you made me come to your house for nothing?" He said with a charming, yet jokingly tone.

"Wh-what?"

Just about when she was about to say another word, her doorbell rang. With her phone still near her ear, she rushed down the stairs and dashed for the door. She quickly opened the door, revealing a very good-looking Jeff Hardy smiling at her.

"You know, it's weird that you're still talking to the person that's right in front of you through the phone" he said almost laughing.

She blushed and closed her phone and put in her pocket. She gave him a hug, almost shivering when she felt his arms wrap around her fit waist. She could feel him breathe into her hair, the smell of strawberry, just the way he liked it. He pulled away, his arms still band around her. Both of them showed their world-famous smile.

"What are you doing here in Toronto?" She asked, obviously confused.

"What? I can't visit you for any good reason?" She playfully hit him.

"Such a brat!" She stuck out her tongue and showed a smirk.

"Yes, but I'm your brat!" He said in a childish voice.

She was about to laugh, until she heard another person laugh. She looked over his broad shoulder to see Maria Kanellis behind them with a disturbing smile on her face, according to Trish.

"Hey, Maria!" He let go of Trish, much to her displeasure, and wrapped an arm around the red head.

"Oh, Trish, I invited my girlfriend here. Is it okay with you?"

_Hell no._ "Of course she can!" she said in a very fake perky voice, which the couple didn't seem to notice.

Maria just smiled as she and Jeff sat down by Trish's luxurious couch. She always knew how to get on the Canadian's nerves. She can be so nice around the other wrestlers, but she can get people so pissed off while looking so innocent at the same time. Yes, she's that good in being pure evil. Trish just entered her beautiful kitchen and placed a tray on the island table. She got 3 glasses and poured some iced tea from her fridge_._

_Shit, totally forgot he has that skank as his so-called "girlfriend"._

Every time she would hear Jeff say that word, she would automatically think that he was talking about her. But obviously, she has to return to planet reality and face the fact that the title of "Jeff Hardy's girlfriend" was no longer hers. When she got out with the tray, she froze on the spot. She saw them making-out on HER couch.

_How dare they have the audacity to do that in my house!_

She was boiling on the inside, yet emotionless on the outside. She just wanted to dump the drinks on them and yell at the top of her lungs. But, no she wouldn't. She was mature enough to handle this kind of situation maturely. She wasn't the old Trish that took out her frustrations physically. She was a new Trish, the one that knows how to deal with an unsolvable problem. She put down the tray gently and began to speak.

"Well, guys. Don't let me become in your way of the night. I'm just gonna head up to my room and probably read a book or watch TV or something. Have fun in my living room!" Trish said with a sarcastic smile.

Jeff pulled away and heard everything what his former girlfriend said to them. Before she left, he saw the hurt and the disappointed look in her brown eyes. He started to stand up, only to be pulled down by his girlfriend.

"Hey, where're you going? We were just getting started" she said flirtatiously.

"I need to go check-up on her"

"Why? She said to have fun. And we're planning on just doing that..." She said grabbing the side of his head and pulling him closer to her.

"Look." He said sternly and removed her hands. "She's still my friend, I need to go see if she's okay. Maybe you should go home now." He stood up and went to go upstairs, leaving Maria with a scowl on her usually soft, bubbly face and left the house while slamming the door harshly.

Trish took her time climbing up the stairs, almost dragging her feet up. She quickly turned around when she heard footsteps, other than hers, coming up as well. She showed no emotion on her face, it broke his heart to see her hurt again because of him.

"You, okay?" He asked quietly.

She silently nodded turned around again. He grabbed her arm gently and made her turn back to him.

"Jeff, I said I'm fine." She said trying to get out of his grip.

"No, you're not. " He said in a serious tone, making his grip a little tighter at her arm but carefully trying not to hurt her.

"Jeff, please..." She said desperately.

"No, Trish. I want you to tell me what's wrong with you" He said, raising his voice at the end of his sentence.

Trish widened her eyes. She never heard or saw this intense Jeff ever since they became good friends. This was the same Jeff she saw every time they had a fight when they were dating. She didn't want to experience this again. Not here, at her own home. Definitely not now, since she was livid at the moment with that slutty Maria downstairs.

"I have nothing to say, Jeff-"

"Trish, I know you're lying!" he said angrily as he cut her off.

"You think you know me so well, but Jeff, you don't! I know you're my best friend, but there are some things that you don't know about me!"

"Like what?" He asked annoyed.

"Like the fact that you think that it's fine with me that you're in MY house, being all over Maria on MY couch! I mean, did you lose your respect for me because of that so-called 'Diva'?!"

He was lost for words. She took it has a sign for her to continue.

"After we broke-up, I promised to myself that you we're an insincere, stupid, loser. I always wondered on what I saw in you for me to actually fall in love with you in the first place! I said sorry, because I wanted to have a fresh start. But what you just did was unforgivable!"

Her tears were now freely rolling down again.

"Just shut up! You can't control my life! I'm not a kid, I am a grown man! I can do whatever I want. You have no right to meddle in my love life. At least I have someone special right now. And I'm damned lucky that she's more special than you!"

"You've got to be kidding me! I've seen better hookers and tramps than her. I know that you think that I'm just angry at that thing in the skirt, but I'm not! I'm madder at you than Maria! I never want to see your face again, Jeffery Nero Hardy! I hate you!"

Her jaw tightened as they both stayed quiet. She gave him a cold glare. If looks could kill, he would be laying down on the floor dead. She took the chance and escaped his grip and she was fast enough to go in her room while he was chasing after her, only to receive a door slammed right on his face. He had an angry look on his face, but after a few moments his features softened. He was about to knock on her door, but punched the wall behind him. The usually strong Jeff Hardy let tears drop down from his face.

_Great. I lost her for good. Way to go, bro._ He leaned on the wall that was the opposite of the door and slid down until he sat on the floor.

What he didn't know that she was doing the same thing, she was sitting on the floor with her back on the door and her knees near her chest. She lost control of her tears as they ran down her face and hit the floor. She looked around to see 2 pictures of her and Jeff: one was back then when they were dating, they were backstage and their good friend Randy shot a candid picture of them when they were sitting on a big metal box together with Jeff having his arm around her while she was resting her head on his shoulder. The other was when they just became good friends. They were at the company's BBQ party. Just like the first picture, they were sitting together but they were under a tree while the colors of the sunset were reflecting on them to perfection. She shook her head and stood up.

_Who am I kidding? I could never hate him. I just love him too much .He was the one who stayed with me when Ron dumped me. He was there when I get scared during airplane flights. He was there when I had my arm injury. He was always there when I needed him the most..._

She slowly walked towards her stereo and grabbed a CD from the top of it. She turned it on and put the CD in and played a certain track. It was her favorite Mariah Carey song that was filling the air.

"No matter what Jeff, I will always love you with all my heart." she said to herself as she went to lie down on her bed.

**Ohoooohhooh...**

**Ohoooohhohh...**

**I stay in love**

**I stay in love**

**Ooh, ohhhooohoh**

**Ohooohhoooh...**

**Oh baby**

**Baby, I stay in love with you**

Trish continued to let the tears fall and sang along with the song, obviously that her voice was louder.

**Dying inside cause I can't stand it**

**Make or break up**

**Can't take this madness**

**We don't even really know why**

**All I know is baby**

**I try and try so hard**

**To keep our love alive**

**If you dont' know me at this point**

**Then I highly doubt you ever will**

**I really need you to give me**

**That unconditional love I used to feel**

**It's no mistaking**

**We're just erasing**

**From our hearts and minds**

When Jeff was about to take the first step down the stairs, he heard music playing. He looked at the door again, his stare lingering for the longest moment.

**And I know we said let go**

**But I kept on hanging on**

**Inside I know it's over**

**You're really gone**

**It's killing me**

**Cause there ain't nothing**

**That I can do**

**Baby, I stay in love with you**

**And I keep on telling myself**

**That you'll come back around**

**And I try to front like "Oh well"**

**Each time you let me down**

**See I can't get over you now**

**No matter what I do**

**But baby, baby**

**I stay in love with you**

**Na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na**

**Baby, I stay in love with you**

When Jeff put his ear on the door, she stood up and sat down by her window. She was looking out on her majestic and beautiful garden.

**It cuts so deep**

**It hurts down to my soul**

**My friends tell me**

**I ain't the same no more**

**We still need each other**

**When we stumble and fall**

**How we gon' act**

**Like what we had**

**Ain't nothin' at all now**

**Hey, what I wanna do is**

**Ride shotgun next to you**

**With the top down like we used to**

**Hit the block**

**Proud in the SUV**

**We both know our heart is breaking**

**Can we learn from our mistakes**

**I can't last one moment alone**

**Now boy I know**

_Good God, what the heck did I just do?_ Jeff thought to himself as he continued to listen in awe to Trish's amazing voice. He forgot on how beautiful her voice was.

**We said let go**

**But I kept on hanging on**

**Inside I know it's over (it's over you're really gone)**

**You're really gone**

**It's killing me**

**Cause there ain't nothing**

**That I can do**

**Baby, I stay in love with you**

**And I keep on telling myself**

**That you'll come back around**

**And I try to front like "Oh well"**

**Each time you let me down**

**See I can't get over you**

**Now no matter what I do**

**Baby, baby**

**I stay in love with you!**

She took a picture of Jeff that was right in front of her. She held it close to her now beating fast heart as she continued to sing.

**We said let go**

**But I kept on hanging on**

**Inside I know it's over**

**You're really gone**

**It's killing me**

**Cause there ain't nothing**

**That I can do**

**Baby, I stay in love with you**

**And I keep on telling myself**

**That you'll come back around**

**And I try to front like "Oh well"**

**Each time you let me down**

**See I can't get over you**

**Now no matter what I do**

**But baby, baby (baby, baby)**

**I stay in love with you**

**I stay in love**

**Ohhhhohohh**

**Love**

**Oh, I stay in love.**

When she finished, she hugged her knees again and let her head rest on her kneecaps. She let go of Jeff's picture and just stared longingly at the calm night sky. Jeff on the other hand, was just astonished on what just happened. She just sang her heart out, thinking that he was the one that she was talking about. He wanted to go in and just kiss her and tell her that he loves her and never stopped. He silently prayed before reaching for the doorknob. He knew that she must've locked the door but it was worth a try. But much to his luck, he heard a click and he gently pushed the door open.

She didn't hear anything so she stayed in her position. Jeff silently walked towards her with a nonchalant look on his face. He stopped just a few feet away from the woman he loved for so long.

"Wow." He said quietly. She instantly turned her head and let her feet touch the floor.

"Was that for someone?" He slowly asked her.

She responded by just ducking her head, she didn't want him to see what she was feeling because she knew that he can read people's emotions just by looking at them.

"Hey, don't be like that." He walked closer to her and lifted her chin gently. His heartbeat grew fast when their eyes met.

"Don't hide those beautiful, big, brown eyes from me." He said and smiled softly at her.

She just blinked at him, not knowing what to say.

He simply nodded and sat beside her. "Sweetie, I got to know... Was that... for me?"

She just looked at him and let her forehead land straight for his shoulder, letting her tears hit his shirt.

He rubbed her back carefully and wrapped one arm around her waist. After a few minutes, he slowly got up and picked her up in his arms and put her down on her bed. He went next to her and intertwined his hand with hers. Her hand was warm, the same feeling back when they were still a couple.

"I don't know what to do now, Jeff. I mean, I know that you're already taken and that I'm a terrible friend. But there's just one thing you need to know: I love you. There was never the time that I wasn't jealous of Maria. Yeah, she's a bitch but she was damn lucky to have you as her own. I mean, I know I don't deserve you-"

"Now that's where you're wrong, Trish." He cut her off like before, only nicer.

"I know I was – and still – an idiot. Letting you go like that, it was the biggest mistake of my life. I never should've broken-up with you. To be honest, the reason that I had to let you go wasn't because of all the fights we had. It was the fact that I was scared."

"Scared of what?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Going too deep to think that I was gonna hurt you. I mean, I'm not the good type of guy. I was on drugs, usually got in trouble with Mr. McMahon, getting screamed at by some wrestlers because I was careless when I'm in the ring. That built up my frustration. I was so scared that I would lash out on you, or worse, to hit you. You are the last person on Earth that I would hurt." He looked at her with pure sadness in his eyes.

She put up her head and looked at him as well. "Jeff, I'm sorry. But you should've understood that even though all of that happened to you, I still would've stuck by you no matter what. You've done so much for me. You helped me fix my image to the people inside and out of the ring, you taught me so much in the business and you made feel beautiful because you wanted to and not because of my looks, I would've returned the favor by helping you."

"I know, and I'm sorry for not trusting you fully." He said sadly.

"I know you are. But I want to know if... if..." She was going to ask if he still had feelings for her, but she couldn't find the right words.

He knew what she wanted to say. So he helped her by giving him his answer, but in a different way. He slowly leaned his forehead on hers and took a breath. He showed a small smile before closing his eyes and locking his lips on hers. Trish felt her heart was going to come out of her chest. Finally, she had the man of her dreams back in her heart. The kiss wasn't too passionate, but it was one of the kisses that even those it was a sweet one, it was still given with your heart and soul. She pulled away and smiled brightly at him.

"I love you, Trish Stratus. More than you'll ever know." He said lovingly as he pulled her onto his lap.

She just charmingly smiled at him and let out a small giggle when she was pulled towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose.

"This would be the start of something amazing... again." She said as she hugged him before kissing him. She didn't care what the people said or what he does, just as long as he was in her arms, she would be happy at that. And he? He was just feeling the same. There they were again, alone and in love... forever.

The End. :)


End file.
